


What The Moon Saw

by Wurda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Boys In Love, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, I think?, Love Confessions, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Morning Sex, Oop, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sasuke is shy, Shower Sex, Smut, but the good kind i guess?, crybabies, emotional sasuke, kyuubi sex?, no beta we die like men, sasuke stays in the leaf village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wurda/pseuds/Wurda
Summary: He’s learning it, whatever it is. Sasuke’s pretty sure “it” starts with “L” and ends with “E” but he has a hard time admitting that until Naruto gives him exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 36
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Wurda here! Please enjoy this NaruSasu fic which is almost entirely pure smut. Have a side of fluff and angsty feels to go with your meal. And OOC because in this world, Sasuke stays with Team 7.  
> Please let me know if you think I missed a tag!

Hand in hand, they make their way back to Naruto’s apartment after a night of celebration. The moon is full and the night has a slight chill, but his friend’s hand is warm clasped in his, and the red scarf around his neck smells of nothing but Naruto. Sasuke is not cold.

He remembers sitting next to him while they ate with their friends, probably a little too close but neither caring about the proximity. Their friendship had grown the past few years, and they learned to be relaxed in each other’s presence.

That’s what Sasuke kept telling himself, at least.

Thigh against thigh they sat with each other, Naruto animatedly talking with the others while Sasuke looked on. Content, and maybe a bit cold. Their fingers brushed while reaching for what he cannot remember. His heart was racing, and Naruto was saying something but the blood rushed to his head and his words fell on deaf ears.

There was movement next to him, then, a soft warmth wrapping around his neck. He looked up at Naruto’s genuine smile that crinkled the whiskers on his cheeks and blinked. 

Naruto had looked away as someone else drew his attention and Sasuke refused to make eye contact with anyone, face heated and scowl in place.

But he didn’t take the scarf off. Nor did he snatch his hands away like he once would’ve, when Naruto wrapped Sasuke’s cold hands in his under the table.

They finally enter the small space that is Naruto’s home, footsteps quiet and careful, neither of them wanting to break the reverence of the moment. Sasuke is offered tea, but he declines and still doesn’t release the hand clasped firmly in his.

His best friend turns around after they remove their shoes, and rather than separating their interlocked fingers he brings them to his lips. Despite the cold weather, Naruto’s kiss is hot on his knuckles and Sasuke’s skin raises in goosebumps unrelated to the elements.

He’s glad they left the restaurant earlier than everyone else. He’s glad that Lee had some sake and distracted everyone. He’s glad that in the chaos that ensued, Naruto gripped his cold fingers and whisked him away from their friends.

Because after they left, in the light of the moon, Naruto looked him right in the eye and said “I want you,” with pink dusted cheeks.

And Sasuke had nodded his assent, which lead them to this very moment in Naruto’s apartment.

The blonde’s touch shifts, drifting to caress his face and then shifting through his hair. They are closer now, exchanging breath. He stands very still under his comrades gaze.

Naruto’s hands press into his hips, softly and tentatively, as if he’s scared that Sasuke will move away from him.

Sasuke doesn’t. 

Once he realizes that his dark haired friend has accepted his touch, he trails his hands slowly along his body. Up his waist. Down his upper thigh. The touch is hot, almost foreign but not unwelcome. Sasuke thinks about the warmth again, _I never realized I was cold before. ___

____

__

And it’s true— Naruto is always warm and inviting, all big smiles and bright eyes. His touch is invigorating and Sasuke revels in it. 

“Are you sure?”

He meets the blonde shinobi’s eyes, determination reflects in his dark pools as he nods. He’s committed now and Naruto grins.

He nearly whines as those hot hands drop from his hips but doesn’t get a chance to complain. The next moment he is guided to the bedroom and his heart beat speeds up even though he knows there is nothing to fear.

His friend—no, lover—faces him in the dark room. The bed is beside them, sheets slightly unmade and moonlight peeking in through the window to coat the entire room in a soft white glow.

Naruto gets close then, bringing his hands back up to cup Sasuke’s face, breath ghosting across his lips. He glances from the sharingan bearer’s eyes, then to his supple lips and back again. But he doesn’t move any nearer, he waits for permission.

Sasuke grants it by moving in first, mouths connecting with what feels like sparks, eager and messy. Tongues dance, teeth click, and Sasuke realizes that this is good. This is so good, why hadn’t they given in to this passion sooner?

He fists Naruto’s jacket in one hand, the other on his warm, tan neck. The skin is smooth there, unscarred. 

The other ninja, however, grips Sasuke as tight as he can while their mouths are connected. Strong arms surround him in a hug and wet lips move away to press hot kisses across his face and down his throat. 

Sasuke becomes slightly impatient. Naruto’s mouth feels wonderful but he finds that he is eager to kiss him more. He grasps Naruto’s light hair and pulls him away from his neck and back up to his waiting mouth. They clash together, and the dark headed man sinks his teeth into the other’s plush lip, causing him to moan.

“Sasuke.”

He hums, and Naruto pulls back, pulling at the hem of the other’s shirt. Once he gets the memo, Sasuke reaches down and practically rips the shirt off his own body. Then, he proceeds to shove the jacket off Naruto’s shoulders, causing him to chuckle. 

Soon, they find themselves naked in front of each other, and Sasuke almost forgets to feel self conscious but it hits him when he sees the awed look on the blonde’s face. He shuffles his feet, avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

“Sas, stop that,” he steps right up to Sasuke, forcing him to meet his gaze. He was never this good at seeing through people. He wonders if it’s only him the Kyūbi vessel has learned to read.

“Don’t be so shy. You’re gorgeous.”

_Easy for you to say, _he thinks, because Naruto is all perfect, unmarred skin and broad shoulders.__

____

____

He bites his lip then, looking up into ocean blue eyes and feeling so vulnerable. In the next moment he is pulled into a gentle embrace, and finally they are touching skin to skin.

“You are so beautiful, Sasuke.”

He can feel his slightly soft dick being pressed next to Naruto’s much harder length. It’s a shock to his system and he takes in a sharp breath, slowly releasing it in a sigh that ruffles Naruto’s hair.

The Rasengan wielder pulls back and guides him to the bed, Sasuke’s back hitting soft sheets as he climbs atop him, rubbing their bodies together. They kiss again, making out slower than before.

Naruto sits back on his legs, looking down at Sasuke like he hung the moon. Suddenly, it’s too much and he hides his face.

“Teme, you don’t need to do that, you know.”

“Dobe,” is all Naruto gets in return, no bite behind the words.

His hot hands slide down the pale chest, fingering his nipples on the way back up, then, leaning down to slip one in his slick mouth. The recipient jerks, back arching off the bed and a loud moan leaving his lips. Sasuke’s cock hardens faster than he thought possible as his nipples get stimulated relentlessly. He pushes him away from his sensitive chest and the tan man huffs, instead dragging his hands down to Sasuke’s manhood to tug it lightly.

This causes Sasuke to jerk again with a soft _“ah,”_ as Naruto slides his large hand up and down the shaft, thumbing the spongey head.

He peeks from under his arm, and he finds that he’s still being watched by lustful, wanting eyes. He’s positive his entire body is bright red from the embarrassment. 

Naruto’s left hand slides along Sasuke’s thigh, then goes to tease his balls while the right hand continues it’s rhythm on his penis. He gets an unexpected surprise when the sage slides his fingers down past his sack and lightly caresses a spot that no one’s ever touched before.

He makes a strangled noise and instantly jerks his body further up the bed, nearly hitting the headboard in the process. Naruto backs up to give him space, letting Sasuke breathe.

“‘M sorry, do you need a minute?”

Sasuke, breathing a little fast, says “Yeah.” As an afterthought, “Thank you.”

Naruto hums and waits.

And Sasuke thinks that’s one more thing that makes Naruto better than him, too good for him, even. Sasuke has all these scars and it makes him ugly—he’s also too mean, unfeeling, unloveable.

A hand rests on his ankle, rubbling circles into the skin. Sasuke remembers himself and tries to relax. He can’t look at Naruto, it’s a lot for him to take in, so he decides to try something that might work better for them.

He sits up, barely sparing a glance at the other man in bed with him before he flips onto his stomach. The sheets are soft and he finds that it’s easy to lift his hips and fold his legs under himself, presenting his genitalia and entrance to his lover.

He gets the reaction he expected, Naruto groans and whispers a question— “This okay?”— as he rests his hands on the curve of Sasuke’s rear.

This time it’s Sasuke who hums in agreement, sinking further into the sheets as his bottom is groped and both cheeks are kissed.

Fingers, blunt and bigger than his own, gently prod at his opening. He sighs as they simply feel, waiting for him to relax before proceeding.

Sasuke has never had time for foreplay with women in the past, but this is the first time it means something. With the girls he’s had, it was always quick and efficient, letting off some steam and moving on. This is an intensity he’s never known before.

The fingers become bolder. Hands slide down his back and to his bum, grabbing gently and pulling the plump cheeks apart. Naruto’s thumbs pull his hole open slightly, the feeling of air new and alien to him. The thumbs poke at the pucker before them, feeling the skin around curiously. 

His soon-to-be lover shifts on the bed, and suddenly there is hot breath then slick heat on his ass, causing Sasuke to gasp and Naruto to moan.

“N-no…” _He’s licking— ___

____

____

There is no time to think, his mind becomes blank as Naruto’s tongue drags between his crack, then stopping to lave his twitching hole, flat and unforgiving in the pleasure it elicits from the dark haired man.

“Mmmm.”

The appendage suddenly changes tactics, this time shamelessly poking and pressing inside Sasuke’s velvety entrance.

He’s shaking and making soft gasps and little cries, hands clenching the sheets tight. He pushes his heated face down further into the bedding to stifle his embarrassing noises.

Naruto holds onto his pale thighs, making sure hips stay angled up so that he can keep devouring the feast before him. He removes his tongue only to nip at the pucker and suck on the opening, bringing his fingers up to spread Sasuke open again.

This time he’s even bolder, proud of the reaction he received from the man below him. He looks at the winking asshole, erection rock hard and aching against the bed.

Sasuke is no better, his own cock has grown firm from having his asshole rimmed, and the thought makes him press his thighs together tightly.

His butt has become chilly, as the wetness cools against his skin. He doesn’t have to wait long, however, as Naruto’s fingers begin to play with the wrinkled anus, toying and pulling, but not going where Sasuke wants them. Where he needs them.

He huffs and Naruto laughs lightly, aware of his playful touches. Suddenly, the tip of a finger presses directly on the opening and it goes in in _in _and _oh. _____

_____ _

_____ _

Sasuke moans then, cheeks hot with embarrassment and Naruto’s index finger inside him. It’s not what he expected, and he doesn’t quite know how to feel. It isn’t exactly bad, but it’s new and he feels so vulnerable because he’s a slave to these feelings.

The fingers are pulled away abruptly, albeit the one inside Sasuke slower as to not hurt him, but as soon as it’s removed he feels Naruto leave the bed.

Curious, he removes his head from the sheets and watches as the other shinobi pulls a bottle from his bedside table before joining him again.

A few seconds later, lubed fingers press against his backside, one slipping in easy after the tonguing his hole received. It’s tight and he feels slightly uncomfortable, but also warm when he thinks, _Naruto has a finger in my ass._

____

____

“Doing s’good S’ske.”

He moans with less embarrassment now, the finger pressing in and out slowly and growing more steady as Sasuke pushes onto it. Naruto murmurs words of praise and he keens. His cock is so hard, he’s enjoying the stimulation and is ready for more. He tells Naruto as much.

“M-more,” he nearly slurs, and gets rewarded with a second wet finger pushing in beside the first. It’s a lot, and he flinches, causing Naruto to stop moving to allow Sasuke to adjust.

After a bit, he begins to move, wiggling his appendages in the slick opening and poking against the sides of his hole, it’s a little annoying and Sasuke prefers the—

“AH! Oh— mmmm, yesss.”

Sparks of pleasure light up his whole body and his toes curl as his prostate is prodded. He nearly shoves his rear back onto Naruto’s digits as the gland is continuously poked by the blonde. He can’t stop making noises, breathy and needy as he’s scissored by those deft fingers.

“Yeah, that’s it. God Sasuke. You like it?”

_“Yes.” ___

____

____

“Shit, yeah. ‘M gonna add another, alright?”

He doesn’t respond, just waits as Naruto slides another finger in along with the others, which isn’t easy and Sasuke hisses. 

Naruto pulls it back to add more lube and tries again, it’s easier, but takes away from Sasuke’s pleasure, so he pulls out the wet fingers with a huff.

Naruto kisses his lower back and brushes fingers along his hip. “I have an idea.”

“Uh-oh,” Sasuke smirks, but his friend is unfazed and let’s out a small laugh. He hears the cap of the lube bottle opening up, and then, without warning, the container is pressed right on his hole and his insides are filled with cold lube.

“NARUTO!”

He shoots upwards, and to his horror, the lube dribbles out and onto the sheets. He clenches his cheeks and covers his butt, turning to glare at the other man, who wears a sheepish expression.

“A little warning next time?!”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

But Naruto is already back to smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke realizes he’s become a lot more comfortable since they first entered the apartment, and the warmth settled in his gut begins to spread again.

Eventually, after some coaxing from his favorite toad sage, he relaxes and allows naruto to continue prepping him. The copious amount of lube did end up helping, and before long Sasuke is taking three of Naruto’s thick fingers.

“I’m ready.”

The fingers slide out of him then, and he waits with baited breath as he listens to Naruto prepare his cock, using lube from Sasuke’s opening. 

“Are you sure?” He’s asked a second time, the tip of Naruto’s penis resting against his most sensitive spot, eagerly waiting.

“Yes, Dobe.”

Naruto holds Sasuke’s hips still as he puts pressure on his hole, slowly and gently pushing forward into the soft heat. A low groan leaves his lips and Sasuke arches his back because one second he was so empty and aching but now he’s full, beyond full, and it’s making his eyes water and his stomach feels funny—

He gurgles out a “Wait,” and Naruto pauses, heated hands rubbing all along the dark haired man’s back, ribs, thighs, and then his cock which had gone half soft due to the enormous amount of feelings and discomfort Sasuke is enduring.

Naruto tugs slowly and very carefully, bringing the man now joined to him back to full hardness. It’s then that Sasuke sighs and presses back onto the hard cock, taking the last inch of him inside of his body.

_“Ohhh,” _is the sound this action pushed out of the blonde. He refrains from moving, even though Sasuke’s insides are squeezing like a vice.__

____

____

“Relax,” he murmurs to his partner, laying over him to stifle the chill in the room. 

Sasuke is finding it hard to relax, there’s heat low in his belly and his bottom and dick have both been stimulated. He’s felt the beginnings of an oncoming orgasm but it’s more than before. There’s something to it and it’s buzzing under his skin and there’s a tightness in his chest. 

There’s goosebumps all over his body. It’s not out of the cold temperature. It’s not out of pleasure. It’s something else that Sasuke can’t quite name. He doesn’t want to. It’s too much. It’s scary. He’s scared.

His lover holds onto him the best he can, but Sasuke has his hands gripping the sheets tightly, head down and hair covering his face. Naruto is worried, he knows, but he can’t bring himself to move.

“Should I pull out?” He goes to do just that, sitting back up and tensing his muscles in preparation, but Sasuke yelps, “No!”

His voice. It’s strained and cracked, now Naruto knows.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” The concern is his tone does little to console Sasuke and he lets out a sob then— it’s a little too loud and so unlike him, it’s utterly embarrassing.

“N-no u-usura-ton-k-kachi,” he shoves his face on top of his clenched hands, ass still so full with _Naruto’s cock— ___

____

____

Naruto pulls out anyway, careful to watch Sasuke’s body signals for any discomfort, there was little, and he forces the other man to flip over, pulling him up and into his arms. 

He shushes him, holding him tight to his naked chest, and god that does it, Sasuke breaks.

He cries into Naruto’s neck as he’s held for the first time in years. It feels so good. Better than anything, maybe even sex if he knew what that truly felt like. He’s so embarrassed and nervous and fucking apprehensive and he hates it. But there’s one feeling underneath all that he doesn’t hate.

He pushes a little too harshly against Naruto’s bare chest and looks at him, sees his worry and concern, brow furrowed and mouth slightly open as if he were about to speak.

Sasuke has to say it.

“I love you.”

He watches the expression on the blonde’s face go from shock to disbelief to pure joy all in one second, the moonlight drifting in from the window making Naruto seem ethereal. Like a god.

A god who controls Sasuke’s whole heart.

“You do?” He’s nearly breathless when he replies, but then his expression drops, “but you don’t want to?”

“What?” Sasuke chokes back, confused, and filled with anxiety as Naruto hasn’t given a clear response to his confession.

“You’re upset about it, loving me.” And there’s darkness behind those blue orbs, and Sasuke remembers that Naruto has trouble with these things, too.

“You Dobe, I’m upset because I’m afraid you won’t return my feelings!” He punches Naruto’s arm, but the jinchuriki doesn’t flinch, he merely uses the momentum to fall back on the bed, taking Sasuke with him. The Uchiha gets the wind knocked out of him and sits up scowl in place, ready to tell off his lover because _he smashed their fucking dicks together— ___

____

____

He’s being kissed, dirty, Naruto’s tongue filling his mouth. He presses back, battling for dominance, putting everything he’s got into this one kiss.

The Uzumaki pulls back and holds Sasuke’s face, wiping away leftover tears while salty lines stream down his own face.

“I do too, I love you Sasuke, so much.”

And Sasuke feels his heart burst inside his chest, so warm and happy. Elation, that’s what he’s feeling and—

_Love. ___

____

____

It’s so, so good.

He can’t help but smile back at Naruto, and he tries to kiss the sides of Naruto’s mouth but he’s smiling and it’s hard to kiss that way but it’s okay. It’s all okay.

They maneuver their bodies so that their heads rest on the pillows, running their hands over each other’s bodies and kissing everywhere. Eyelids, noses, cheekbones, temples.

Naruto pulls the sheet over them and beckons Sasuke to lay on his shoulder, facing him. The dark eyed man stares into his eyes, his hand buried in golden locks, and says, “Fuck me.”

Naruto guffaws and rises to cage Sasuke within his arms, hands on either side of the Uchiha’s head and a smirk upon his face. Their legs tangle under the light sheet as they both lean forward to seal the deal with a soft kiss.

They had both gone soft during their confessions, but they find that it’s easy to get worked up again.

Tan hands open up creamy thighs and he can see everything, he’s on display and the thought makes Sasuke hot and flustered. But instead of hiding his face away, he reaches down and pulls apart his cheeks. Lube slowly drips from his anus, and Naruto presses a single finger in to plug him up.

Sasuke takes it easily, and soon he has three fingers pumping in and out of him. When he’s ready, he touches the hand pleasuring him and pushes it away, pulling his legs up towards his chest.

His lover moans and swiftly grabs a pillow to shove under his hips, holding him in position with one hand and lubing up his cock with the other. 

“You ready?” Their eyes connect, Sasuke nods, and Naruto’s thick, hot rod parts his pliant ass. Sasuke bears down and tries his best to relax as he is filled completely to the brim with Naruto.

Sasuke releases the breath he was holding, shivering and sinking into the mattress. The intrusion brings out the same emotions as the first time, but now he can face them head on.

His hole quivers around the manhood inside him. Naruto brushes inky strands of silky hair away from his face, kissing his forehead and waiting for permission to move. 

Sasuke wraps his legs around Naruto’s muscled waist and squeezes, saying, “I’m good.”

He needs no other encouragement.

His hips pull hesitantly away from Sasuke’s warmth, only a little before pushing back in. The stretch of the cock, the pull of his rim as it enters and exits is exquisite and Sasuke finds that he warms up to the feeling quickly.

Naruto begins to go faster, wet slapping sounds and low moans fill the bedroom. He grips Sasuke’s hips tight, it will most likely bruise but the pleasure mixes so good with the pain he hardly cares.

The person he loves most is fucking him— his cock is dragging in and out of his body, that thought alone has him close to cumming. He reaches between them and grips his own cock tight but it’s too dry. He reaches down even further and grasps the dick as it leaves his body, coating his fingers in all the excess lube.

Naruto’s eyes widen and with his cheeks flushed and lips parted he starts fucking Sasuke faster, but the pace slows after a bit and his face screws up in concentration.

Sasuke whines, hand on his cock and ready to cum, but before his finishes his thought Naruto is angling his hips up and he manages to reach _that place. ___

____

____

Sasuke’s entire being jumps in pleasure, mouth open and body growing taut as his prostate is pummeled by Naruto, who is purposely thrusting in that spot over and over and it just drives Sasuke wild and he sees white.

“Naru-to-oh—“

The orgasm is so intense his entire body jerks once, twice, and he has to let go of his cock because he’s just so sensitive. He can’t hear, just rushing blood and tingles all over his body as he spills between them. Naruto fucks him through it, pushing his legs up and pounding even faster than before.

“Ah-ah-ah—“

Sasuke grows vocal in his over sensitivity but it’s still so good and Naruto is saying things that he barely registers, “Fuck, Sas, so fuckin’ good, Look at you, takin’ it so well, shit. I’m gonna cum in your ass, Sasuke. Fuck— I’m cumming! _Cummin’—“ ___

____

____

His hips jerk one more time as he slams his thick cock all the way inside Sasuke’s waiting hole, small tremors wracking his body and teeth grit as he fills Sasuke with his cum. 

Their breathing is heavy and the silence that follows their coupling is not an uncomfortable one. Eventually, Naruto pulls his member from Sasuke’s body and removes the pillow from under his hips. He leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip of the raven haired beauty’s cock, taking the sheet and rubbing the cum from his belly.

The soft touches catch Sasuke off guard, still sensitive and in a daze. He squirms and tries to push the other’s hands away but it’s too late.

A glop of cum gushes from his anus, and he can’t help but blush at the sound it makes. Naruto, unfazed, simply laughs. “That’s hot.”

He brings his face down and pulls Sasuke’s leg up—

“NO!” He jerks his leg out of Naruto’s hands and sits up straight and stiff as a bored, but his face is the color of a tomato.

Naruto laughs harder and leans in to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You won’t let me clean you up?”

_“Never.” ___

____

____

He shrugs and smiles at Sasuke, causing him to relax a little. “So are we boyfriends on top of being best friends?” He questions.

The other man thinks for a moment, than says, “If that’s what you want.”

Naruto nods, “I want that. But do you?”

He meets blue eyes and says—

“I just want you.”

The smile he gets in return brings that feeling back to his chest, the one that terrified him before. He thinks back to the beginning of the night, on how nervous and uncertain he felt. He feels so much lighter, now.

They both wash each other and Sasuke makes Naruto leave the bathroom before he cleans _down there. _Meanwhile, the Kyūbi vessel strips the ruined sheets and replaces them with new clean ones. He grabs a spare blanket from the closet and makes sure everything is nice an tidy for his boyfriend.__

____

____

When Sasuke enters the bedroom, he finds Naruto sitting in bed with the sheets pulled back, sitting up and waiting for him. He pats the space beside him in invitation, one that Sasuke cannot refuse. 

He slides under the new sheets next to his _boyfriend _and rests his head on his chest, feeling content, warm, and exhausted, but good.__

____

____

“I love you,” Naruto murmurs in his ear. 

“I love you too, Naruto,” Sasuke replies, lifting his head to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

The pale moonlight grazes their skin as they lay together, finding that sleep comes easier than most nights. Even though it’s not perfect, in that moment with the moon’s gaze on them, it feels like everything is just how it’s meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto snores lightly beside him, soft puffs of breath blowing his blonde hair away from his face. Sasuke reaches a hand down to trace the whisker marks across his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment! It's just smut and it's shorter than the last chapter, but I don't think that's too disappointing. Enjoy some hot and steamy morning after sex. ;) Mind the added tags.
> 
> ALSO: I have another fic in the making. It's called [Hook and Simmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264109/chapters/71862186), I would appreciate it if you checked it out! And also, please go laugh at the first comment left by a nasty guest. I cackled.

Sasuke wakes surrounded by heat. Arms are wrapped around his torso and a pair of muscled legs are tangled with his. He doesn’t want to move but the insistent need to relieve himself forces him to sit up.

Naruto snores lightly beside him, soft puffs of breath blowing his blonde hair away from his face. Sasuke reaches a hand down to trace the whisker marks across his cheek before removing himself from the blonde’s embrace. He walks as quietly as he can over to the adjoined bathroom and closes the door behind him.

Last night had been nerve-wracking. Sasuke was tired, achy, and happy, a weird combination for him.

After he flushes the toilet, he washes his hands in the sink, pausing to glance at himself in the mirror. His reflection looks back, and he’s surprised to see that he looks rather relaxed. The dark-haired man smiles, and the image of himself lifting his lips upward looks foreign to him.

He looks away.

Drying his hands, he opens the door to see that Naruto has already awoken and is waiting for him on the bed. He takes a minute to appreciate the defined muscles and glowing hair. He must have opened the window, because a light breeze brushes across his skin, causing goosebumps to spread across his arms and legs.

“Mmm, good morning.”

Naruto’s voice is rough from sleep, and Sasuke shivers but not from the cold. He blushes when Naruto inspects him hungrily, eyes roving over his figure like he’s a treat meant to be savored. Maybe he is, if last night was anything to go by.

Naruto throws the sheets from the bed, standing up swiftly and crossing the room to stand in front of Sasuke. The sudden attention has the other shinobi stepping back, waiting with bated breath.

Naruto’s warm palm touches his cheek, forcing him to make eye contact. Blue meets black and he draws closer, their chests touch, then their bellies and thighs. Their soft cocks.

“I love you,” Naruto sighs into Sasuke’s mouth, lips brushing and breath mingling. Sasuke feels emotional again as he responds.

“I love you too.”

Their mouths connect then, their kiss is wet and reverent. They hold each other close, swaying slightly. 

The breeze doesn’t bother Sasuke anymore. He’s warm and content.

When they break apart Naruto asks, “Shower?” and Sasuke is quick to agree.

As he leans forward to turn on the tap, his boyfriend grasps his hips, making his intentions known. The blonde’s cock grows significantly larger as presses it in between Sasuke’s ass cheeks, gliding up and down. 

He stands up as the shower turns on, laying his head back on Naruto’s shoulder. He rubs back against the hard length behind him and thinks. 

He’s not really that sore.

“Get the lube.”

His lover doesn’t hesitate as he steps away, laying a kiss on the other’s shoulder before walking back into the bedroom.

Sasuke tests the water before turning the knob a little more to make it hotter. He steps in and begins to wet his hair.

He hears shuffling, then the bathroom door closes. The shower curtain is swept aside, and strong arms wrap around his midriff. His back is covered in heat, not unlike the hot shower’s spray, and Naruto begins to nip and lick at his neck. 

Sasuke moans and leans back into the other’s mouth, allowing him to suck bruises all along his throat. His cock rises, too, wandering hands drifting downward to tug it gently, bringing it to life.

“Hurry up,” he says, and Naruto chuckles. 

“Wanna take my time.”

He huffs, impatient but enjoying the slow treatment none the less. He gasps when Naruto’s other hand reaches up to pinch a nipple. 

“Fuck, Sasuke.”

Said shinobi pushes back, grinding on the dick that’s so eager to please. He glances back, searching the sides of the shower and spots the lube. 

He spins around fully, manhood brushing against Naruto’s, and attempts to grab the bottle.

He’s held still by his hips, however, and a frustrated noise leaves his throat.

Naruto smirks, eyes smoldering, and sinks to his knees.

Oh. _Oh._  
His cock is promptly grasped in hot hands and an eager mouth. Naruto’s tongue is sinful, swirling around the head and sucking hard on the tip. His hips jerk, forcing Naruto to take more of the appendage down his throat. Naruto doesn’t hesitate to swallow the rest of him, deepthroating him with ease.

Sasuke buries his hands in Naruto’s wet hair, body shielding him from the pelting water. His hips are grabbed again, and he’s encouraged to thrust forward, the man below him gagging slightly as his cock reaches the back of his throat once more.

Blue eyes flash upward, and a rush of heat runs through his body. He’ll come if Naruto gives him anymore.

With that in mind, he pulls his member away from his boyfriend, who pouts at the loss. He stands back up and meets Sasuke’s lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battle, pushing against each other and breaking apart to suck each other’s lips. 

Sasuke turns back around to face the shower head, bending over and reaching back to pull his cheeks apart.

The sight is enticing to Naruto, who groans and gets on his knees a second time to enjoy his best friend’s body.

This time his wicked tongue circles Sasuke’s hole, hands grasping the front of his thighs to keep him still. The stimulation is so good, and Sasuke’s can’t get away from it even if he tried. The tongue presses in harshly, fast and slick. He can feel the rim stretch and the muscle forces it’s way inside. He holds it there, shaking his head back and forth between pale cheeks, tasting and humming in delight. Sasuke tastes amazing, and this time he’s going to get what he wants.

He sits back, a trail of spit connecting him to Sasuke’s fluttering hole. He grabs the bottle of lube and pops the cap open to squirt some onto his fingers. He lines two up with the anus in front of him and pushes them inside.

“Ah! Naruto!”

Sasuke bites his lips as he feels the two fingers enter his most intimate space. They slide in and out, stretching him nicely and scissoring him open gently. He presses back into the pressure, and Naruto stays put and Sasuke fucks himself in his fingers.

“Okay, I’m good,” he mutters, pulling himself away from Naruto and bending back over to display himself. 

Naruto gets back on his feet, caressing the creamy backside in front of him and reaching around to tug his dick twice before grabbing the lube again.

He coats his cock and lines it up with Sasuke’s winking hole, holding his hips yet again to keep him steady. With a sigh, he surges forward and into the smooth, tight heat. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke breathes out, holding onto the side of the shower wall to keep himself upright. His knees are weak and he feels like they could give out at any moment. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna wreck you,” The sage user groans beginning to slip in and out at a faster pace. 

“Yes. Please, fuck it harder—”

Naruto obliges, shoving his member harder as requested, slapping against his friend’s toned butt. His breathing gets heavier and he makes small moans with each thrust of his hips. 

The slapping sounds of their coupling only makes it hotter, and Sasuke nearly growls, trying to push himself back to take it deeper, to fill himself more.

The rim is stretched wide and Naruto begins to become delirious with pleasure at the sight of him entering and exiting the opening. He grabs both of Sasuke’s wrists, pulling the other man up and thrusting harder than before, reaching that spot that Sasuke desperately needed.

“Oh _shit,_ Naruto-o-o—”

His prostate is brutally pummeled, he can’t touch his cock, but fuck, he’s gonna come just from his ass and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Gonna come, fuck Naru, gonna come shit shit _shit—”_

His mouth opens wide and round, his orgasm silent but the most intense it’s ever been. He feels heat rush through his entire body, like he swallowed something warm and tingly. His cock squirts out thick, white semen which is quickly washed away and disappears down the shower drain. He can barely think, Naruto is still fucking him, rhythm sloppy and hips jarring his body relentlessly.

He bears down to tighten himself, coaxing his lover to reach his peak faster. The consistent pressure to the nub inside him is nearly overwhelming, and he cries out even more.  
He hears Naruto growl, grip on his wrists bruising and pace more sporadic. 

The blonde bites his bottom lip, Sasuke’s ass is too good, too tight and perfect. His eyes shut, pleasure creeping up his spine, he’s almost there, so close.

“Cum inside me,” Sasuke murmurs, head angled back, gasping at Naruto’s red eyes, pupils slits and sharp. His whiskers are more defined, nails sharpened into points that dig into Sasuke’s skin.

He really is growling.

_“Cum inside me, Naruto.”_

The band drawn tight snaps suddenly, and Naruto’s cock pumps spurt after spurt of hot cum inside of Sasuke’s body. He becomes light-headed, and he falls abruptly, dragging his lover down with him, still nestled inside him, still filling him with cum.

He breaths raggedly, gulping in the moist air around them and huffing it out unevenly. His eyes are shut, wallowing in the aftermath of their coupling as he comes down from that exquisite high.

“Mmmff,” Sasuke blinks, exhausted and resting on his hands and knees. Now that the adrenaline rush is gone, he feels his sore limbs and his tender wrists smarting. 

Naruto gently pulls his cock out of Sasuke, and the flood gates open. A huge gush of cum leaves his body, and before he can react Naruto’s licking it away from his wrinkled opening.

“Urg!” His back straightens and his nose curls up in disgust, but he’s lying to himself. Naruto is eating his own cum from Sasuke’s body- it's unbearably hot. He digs it out with his dexterous tongue, poking around the rim and effectively cleaning up his mess before sitting back and pulling Sasuke up to hug him close.

“I love you so fucking much,” Naruto tells him, rubbing up and down his sides.

“I know,” is what he gets in response. Naruto bites at his nape in retaliation.

“Let’s wash up.”

“Mmkay.”

They stand and take turns washing each other’s bodies, taking their time to appreciate every curve and dip. Naruto loves washing Sasuke’s hair, it’s soft and silky between his fingers. He scratches with more force when Sasuke pushes his head further into his hands.

The water has already started to go cold, so they finish up quickly and dry off with one of Naruto’s fluffy white towels. 

They lay in bed together, kissing languidly and talking reverently. Naruto’s stomach rumbles obnoxiously.

Sasuke smirks, “Let’s make some food.”

Naruto agrees, but only if they get to cook naked.

Sasuke sighs, but he supposes that wouldn’t be too bad. “Only if you don’t go all Kyuubi on me again.”

Naruto's brow furrows. “…what?”

They stare at each other for a moment then—

“Are you fucking kidding me..?” Sasuke snorts, “I love you, dobe, but maybe we should be more careful.”

Naruto’s grin is big as Sasuke steps out of bed to head into the kitchen.

“But you liked it.”

“Shut up.”

“I wonder if Kurama saw all that.”

Sasuke swats Naruto’s bare ass as he passes. He gets a hearty laugh in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....did he though?  
> That's the end of this one. Thanks for reading and check out my other fics!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Naruto fic on AO3! Feel free to comment, it might inspire more works like this. :)
> 
> I will be re-reading this fic again with new eyes to edit some mistakes and possibly rewrite a scene or two, but since I don’t know when that’ll be I decided to post it now.  
> ******  
> Edit: If you have a problem with a tag on this work, I’d appreciate it if you were nice about it. No *negativity* here :-) Thanks!


End file.
